The Best Twin
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan anak kembar dengan sifat bertolak belakang. Diwarnai dengan cerita cinta yang rumit. Kibum menyatakan perasaannya!/Kibum and Kyuhyun are the main casts/KyuKe/YAOI/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

The Best Twin

.

.

Dislaimer : All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

Cast : Super Junior Members

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Typo(s), De el el. NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Pagi hari. Pertanda dimulainya kegiatan duniawi yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Salah satu kegiatan penyempurna pagi adalah sarapan. Begitu juga keluarga ini.

Terlihat 3 orang namja, 2 namja yang terlihat masih muda dan seorang lagi namja yang terlihat sudah berumur sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang berukuran cukup besar. Mereka semua menunggu datangnya sarapan.

Dua orang namja muda itu mengenakan pakaian seragam yang sama. Seragam dari salah satu Senior High School ternama di Seoul, yaitu SM High School. Salah satu dari dua namja muda yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSP kesayangannya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Sedangkan namja satunya yang bernama Kim Kibum sedang membaca buku yang bisa dibilang tebal dengan serius. Sang namja dewasa? Dia adalah Kim Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kang In yang sedang membaca koran dengan kacamata yang bertengger dengan nyaman di hidungnya.

Sama sekali tak ada perbincangan di antara namja-namja itu. Semua hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing–masing.

"Sarapan siaaaapp!" Seru seorang namja manis dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diyakini berisi sarapan berupa roti panggang. Namja itu terlihat sangat muda jika mengingat usianya yang sudah masuk kepala empat.

Sontak ketiga namja di meja makan menghentikan kegiatan yang tadi mereka lakukan dan menatap ke arah namja pembawa nampan. Setelah melatakkan makanan yang dibawanya di meja makan, namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jong Soo a.k.a Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di seberang tempat duduk Kibum, di dekat Kim Young Woon sang kepala keluarga.

Begitu sarapan sampai di meja makan, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun langsung mengambil roti panggang dengan tak sabaran. Bukan karena terlalu lapar atau pun waktu yang mepet, mereka hanya ingin mengungguli satu sama lain. Kekkanakan memang, tapi bagi mereka ini sudah menjadi tradisi yang mendarah daging.

Sialnya, tangan mereka berdua menyentuh roti panggang yang sama di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Seolah saling melempar basoka.

"Aku duluan yang menyentuhnya" Kibum mulai berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Aku duluan yang melihatnya." Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keduanya hanya kembali saling menatap dengan tajam. Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengambil roti yang sedang mereka pegang. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah orang yang dengan teganya mengambil harta karun mereka yang tak lain adalah sang appa, Kim Young Woon.

"Lebih baik Appa saja yang memakannya." Kang In pun mulai melahap roti panggang itu dengan santai setelah diolesi selai terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama mengerucutkan bibir mereka sambil melipat tangan di dada. Keduanya mengeluarkan aura kekesalan yang sangat kuat. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dari ketiga namja itu. 'Appa dan anak sama saja' Batinnya.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil dua buah roti panggang lalu meletakkannya di piring Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang tidak ada yang kalah atau pun menang. Jadi cepat makan sarapan kalian." Ucap Leeteuk diiringi senyumnya yang menawan.

"Tidak seru! Aku mau berangkat saja." Kata Kibum sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Senyum Leeteuk seketika luntur dan digantikan dengan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang. Kemudian Leeteuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mau berangkat saja." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai beranjak pergi. Tapi, kemudian dia berbalik lagi. "Oh ya Umma, nanti aku mau ke game center dengan Wookie, mungkin sampai sore. Jadi tidak perlu menelponku, ne?" Lanjut Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang 'Umma', Kyuhyun langsung berjalan begitu saja keluar rumah.

Jangan heran dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk memang Umma kandungnya. Meskipun Leeteuk itu namja, ia memiliki rahim dan bisa mengandung layaknya wanita. Dialah yang mengandung dan melahirkan Kyuhyun juga Kibum, sepasang anak kembar non-identik atau disebut kembar fraternal.

Wajah mereka tidak terlalu mirip, seperti kakak adik biasa yang bukan kembar, begitu juga dengan kelakuan mereka yang bertolak belakang. Sang kakak, Kim Kibum merupakan sosok pendiam yang dengan hobi membaca yang selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang dan juga melakukan semua pekerjaannya secara rapi.

Sedangkan, sang adik Kim Kyuhyun memiliki sifat jahil dan juga hobi bermain game. Ia selalu bersikap ceroboh dan melakukan semua hal semaunya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Karena perbedaan itu, mereka pun tak pernah bisa akur. Selalu saja ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar. Umma dan Appa mereka sudah benar-benar putus asa. Berbagai macam hal sudah mereka coba. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Baiklah, sudah cukup membahas mereka berdua. Sekarang kembali ke Leeteuk dan sang suami, Kang In.

"Hah... Mereka itu.. Kenapa tidak pernah berubah sih?" Gumam Leeteuk.

"Tenanglah yeobo. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan berubah kok." Ujar Kang In menenangkan.

"Tapi Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Bukankah kita sudah punya rencana?"

"Ah ne, kau benar juga Yeobo. Semoga rencana kita berhasil." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyum penuh harap.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan logo kuda jingkrak terparkir dengan sempurna di tempat parkir sebuah High School. Semua orang di sekitar mobil berdecak kagum melihat mobil itu. Seorang namja berambut hitam dengan angkuhnya turun dari mobil tersebut.

Namja ber-name tag 'Kim Kibum' itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan lurus. Beberapa yeoja yang menyapanya hanya mendapatkan tatapan dingin sebagai balasannya.

Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah kelas bertuliskan 'XI-1'. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju bagian belakang kelas. Bangku di deretan paling belakang yang berdekatan dengan jendela adalah tujuannya. Begitu dia mendudukkan dirinya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya dengan serius. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menghalangi tatapannya ke bukunya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya guna melihat si pengulur tangan. Seorang namja –yang mengulurkan tangannya- duduk di kursi di samping tempatnya sekarang dan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kibum mengerenyit heran.

"Annyeong. Choneun Lee Donghae imnida. Aku murid baru." Ucap namja itu. Kibum menatapnya tak minat dan kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya. Lee Donghae pun menarik tangan yang tadi ia ulurkan.

"Ya! Aku berbicara denganmu" Kata Donghae agak kencang. Kibum kembali menatapnya.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?" Tanya kibum dengan nada datar.

"Setidaknya sebutkan namamu!" Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatapnya heran. 'Apa yang lucu?' Batinnya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa membaca?" Kata Kibum galak sambil manarik bagian bajunya yang terdapat name tag dan mendekatkannya ke arah Donghae.

"Oh, jadi namamu Kim Kibum." Ujar Donghae sambil manggut-manggut. Kibum memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terlupakan.

Donghae tersenyum memandangi wajah Kibum. Wajah Kibum benar-benar manis menurutnya.

'Apa seperti ini yang namanya Love At The First Sight?' batinnya.

IN THE OTHER SIDE~

Tak lama setelah Kibum beranjak dari tempat parkir, sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang tak kalah mewahnya dari milik Kibum datang dan ikut terparkir tak jauh dari letak mobil Kibum.

Seorang namja tampan bersurai coklat yang memiliki nama Kim Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kakak beradik di keluarga Kim ini sama sekali tak pernah mau berada dalam satu mobil, karena itu mereka mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Biasanya, mereka hanya akan semobil jika ada acara keluarga saja. Untungnya kedua orang tua mereka berasal dari golongan orang-orang kaya. Jadi bisa membelikan mobil untuk mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar buruk. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berkelakuan layaknya saudara di sekolah. Jangankan berbicara, bertatapan saja hampir tidak pernah.

Semua teman sekelas mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Begitu pun dengan para pengajar mereka. Kyuhyun justru sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook yang merupakan sahabat karibnya. Sedangkan Kibum, ia tak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun.

Kibum memang susah bergaul, jadi bisa dibilang dia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Semuanya dikarenakan sifatnya yang kelewat pendiam dan misterius. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik yang sangat suka bergaul, sehingga punya cukup banyak teman, tapi hanya Ryeowook yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sambil berjalan Kyuhyun menebarkan senyum maut beserta kerlingan nakalnya pada yeoja-yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya dan sukses membuat yeoja-yeoja bersangkutan meleleh.

Akhirnya sampailah ia di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Kelas 'XI-1'. Kelas yang sama dengan kembarannya, Kibum. Tentu saja itu bukan keinginannya ataupun kemauan Kibum. Semua sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang kebetulan mengenal kepala sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kelas. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang berada di barian nomor tiga dari depan, di sebelah sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook yang terlihat tengah serius memainkan PSP di genggamannya.

"Pagi Wookkie!" Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hm" Sahut Ryeowook tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut mngeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya dengan serius.

"Sudah level berapa Wokkie?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook sambil tetap konsentrasi pada geme yang dimainkannya. Tanpa perlu menyebutkan nama game yang dimaksud pun, mereka sudah saling mengerti.

"Level 8." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kebanggaan. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Payah" Gumam Kyuhyun yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu eh?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan menghentikan sebentar game yang dimainkannya.

"Aku sudah sampai level 10."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan jenius! Haha.." Kata Kyuhyun santai masih menatap layar PSPnya sambil tertawa menyebalkan –Bagi Ryeowook-.

Baru saja Ryeowook akan membalas Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba Kim Seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas.

"Aish, lagi-lagi dia. Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hush, kau tidak boleh begitu." Tegur Ryeowook.

"Biarkan saja"

Kim Seonsaengnim, seonsaeng paling menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, setiap dia mengajar pasti ada saja hal yang membuatnya memarahi Kyuhyun.

Padahal, seingat Kyuhyun, Seonsaeng lainnya tidak ada yang segalak itu. Dari wajahnya saja kelihatan kalau dia itu sangat galak. Padahal, sebenarnya wajahnya itu bisa dibilang cantik dan manis untuk ukuran namja.

Kim seonsaengnim pun mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran di depan kelas. Lima belas menit seonsaeng itu mengajar, tapi bagi Kyuhyun sama dengan dua puluh empat jam. Karena sudah tidak tahan, Kyuhyun merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya.

Kemudian, ia membentuk kertas itu menjadi bulatan kertas. Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang, ia melemparkan kertas itu dan voila~

Kertas itu mendarat sempurna di kepala Kim Seonsaengnim yang saat itu sedang menulis di papan tulis. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan agak kasar, Kim Seonsaengnim pun menoleh ke arah para muridnya. Ia menatap dingin semua murid yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua murid memandang takut-takut ke arahnya. Semua, kecuali sang tersangka Kyuhyun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan merendahkan dan juga Kibum yang dengan santainya masih membaca buku di tangannya, sama sekali tak terusik tentang yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Kim Seonsaengnim mengambil kertas yang menjadi barang bukti.

"Siapa yang melempar kertas ini" Tanya Kim Seonsaengnim meski ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya. Dengan yakin Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin.

"Keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" Kata Kim Seonsaengnim tegas.

"Hahh... Syukurlah. Aku memang sudah ingin pergi dari kelas ini. Kamsahamnida Kim Heechul-sshi." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan santai keluar ruangan. Kim Heechul hanya memandangnya datar.

Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kibum-ah, apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?" Kaliini muncul suara dari arah belakang, tapatnya Donghae yang berbicara dengan pelan sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Ia menatap Donghae sekilas, lalu memandang ke arah depan, dimana ada seorang namja yang ia tahu adalah kembarannya. Lalu menatap Donghae lagi dan menaikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia tak peduli. Donghae pun akhirnya pasrah dan kembali mencatat penjelasan dari Kim Seonsaengnim.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Sejak diusir dari kelas, ia memilih untuk pergi ke kantin dan memainkan PSPnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia mendapati orang yang tengah ia cari.

"Wokkie-ah!" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Dari tadi kau berada disini." Tanya Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

"Menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan, Kyu." Kata Ryeowook dengan tatapan prihatin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Keterlaluan apanya?"

"Sikapmu pada Kim Seonsaengnim. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi, kau tetap harus menghormatinya."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya? Aku membencinya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersikap sopan padanya. Apalagi setelah ia menyita PSPku seminggu yang lalu."

"Tapi itu kan salahmu sendiri. Kau memainkannya saat dia sedang menjelaskan. Tentu saja dia marah. Lagipula kau sudah mendapatkan PSP yang baru kan?" Ujar Ryeowook berusaha menasihati Kyuhyun.

"Wookkie-ah! Sebenarnya temanmu itu siapa? Aku atau Heechul?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak sopan Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Biarkan saja!" Ryeowook menghela nafas putus asa.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Di sisi lain kantin, Kibum sedang berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, yaitu di pojok ruangan. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati sang adik kembar tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun, begitu juga dengan kembarannya itu. Benar-benar cuek.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Kibum selalu duduk di tempat itu. Tak pernah ada orang lain yang duduk di situ karena semua sudah tahu kalau tempat itu adalah 'singgasana' seorang Kim Kibum, namja yang dapat membunuh orang lain hanya dengan tatapannya.

Kibum memakan makanannya dengan tenang sampai seseorang datang mendekatinya dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk di seberang tempat duduk Kibum. Kibum menatap orang itu dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kibum ketus.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja untuk makan." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Cari tempat yang lain saja. Jangan di sini"

"Wae? Ini kan tempat umum. Semua orang boleh duduk di sini."

"Anni. Hanya aku yang boleh duduk di sini."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak melihat tulisan bahwa ini meja milik Kim Kibum." Donghae memperhatikan setiap sisi meja itu. Berpur-pura mencari tulisan yang sudah pasti tidak ada. Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu, tapi Donghae sudah membuatnya kesal setengah hidup.

"Lebih baik kita makan bersama saja. Tenang, aku janji tak akan mengganggumu." Lanjut Donghae sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Ia menyerah kali ini. Lebih baik ia diam saja daripada harus berdebat dengan mahluk aneh di depannya ini. Tentu saja aneh, bagaimana bisa Donghae tetap mendekati Kibum yang sudah jelas-jelas menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya?

"Kibum-ah, kau tahu, menurutku wajahmu itu mirip dengan namja yang tadi diusir oleh Seonsaengnim" Kibum menghela nafasnya lagi. Makanan yang tadinya hampir sampai di mulutnya ia kembalikan lagi ke piringnya. Bukannya tadi Donghae bilang ia tidak akan mengganggunya? Kenapa sekarang ia malah mengajaknya bicara? Itu juga termasuk mengganggu bagi Kibum. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk bersabar kali ini.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia kembaranku." Jawab Kibum singkat sebelum kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"MWO? Kembar?" Seru Donghae dengan mimik wajah terkejut yang lucu. Tapi bagi Kibum itu menyebalkan.

"Aissh... Kau menggangguku!" Bentak Kibum. Donghae berjengit kaget. Ia mengingat janji yang tadi ia lontarkan pada Kibum dan membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah dan salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit gatal dan tersenyum kaku ke arah Kibum. Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Setelah meredakan emosinya yang serasa ingin meledak, Kibum kembali meneruskan makan siangnya yang sempat terganggu. Begitu juga dengan Donghae yang memakan makanannya sambil sesekali melirik Kibum.

Kibum menghentikan acara makannya saat melihat beberapa namja memasuki kantin. Tepatnya, ia menatap salah satu namja di rombongan itu. Seorang namja kelewat tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang menawan. Namja yang mampu menarik perhatian si Snow White Kim Kibum sejak pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini. Namja itu, satu tahun di atas Kibum dan bernama Choi Siwon.

Nafas Kibum serasa tercekat saat melihat Siwon tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan rasanya hampir copot saat tak sengaja pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan Siwon tersenyum padanya. Kibum yang merasakan wajahnya memanas segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kibum-ah, waeyo? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Tanya Donghae.

"Ah, A-aniya. G-gwenchana." Jawab Kibum kikuk.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin bertanya lagi, tapi karena takut Kibum marah lagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memakan makanannya. Sementara Kibum masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

IN THE OTHER SIDE~

Siwon terlihat sedang serius menjalani kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya setiap hari sejak lebih dati setahun yang lalu. Memandangi sang pujaan hati dari jauh tanpa ada niat untuk mendekatinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit di sebelah Siwon.

"Entahlah. Aku nyaman dengan kondisi ini." Jawab Siwon tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang ia kagumi, cintai dan juga sayangi sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahnya setahun yang lalu.

"Hah, sebaiknya kau mendekatinya. Nanti dia keburu diambil orang lain lho." Goda namja bernama Yesung itu.

"Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuat jantungku terasa seperti habis lari lima jam non stop. Apalagi kalau aku mendekatinya atau bicara dengannya. Bisa gagal jantung aku." Jawab Siwon jengah.

"Haha.. Kau ini lucu sekali. Seorang Choi Siwon, sang kapten basket pujaan hati para yeoja tidak berkutik hanya karena seorang namja bernama Kim Kyuhyun." Yesung tertawa. Ya, namja penakluk hati seorang Choi Siwon adalah Kim Kyuhyun, bukan Kim Kibum yang mencintainya.

"Diam kau kura-kura!" Ujar Siwon menatap Yesung kesal. Yesung menghentikan tertawanya dan merangkul pundak Choi Siwon.

"Kyuhyun itu manis lho. Pasti banyak yang mengincarnya." Ucap Yesung sambil ikut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau mengincarnya, eh?" Yesung sontak melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Mwo? Aniya. Meskipun Kyuhyun itu manis, tetap Wokkie ku yang paling manis buatku."

"Wokkie mu? Memangnya kalian sudah jadian?"

"Hampir" Jawab Yesung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang duduk tak terlalu jauh darinya. Kebetulan, Ryeowook saat itu sedang melihat kearahnya dan jadinya mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Yesung memberikan senyum mautnya pada Ryeowook yang sontak membuat wajah Ryeowook merona dan menunduk malu.

"Kau ini." Gumam Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku yang dikatakan Yesung itu ada benarnya. Kalau begini terus mana bisa kau mendapatkannya." Ujar Lee Jinki atau biasa dipanggil Onew yang duduk di depannya dan Yesung.

"Hah... Entahlah"

Begitulah, sepenggal kisah cinta di antara saudara kembar keluarga Kim. Kim Kibum mencintai Siwon, Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun? Dia bahkan belum mengerti apa yang namanya cinta. Dan terakhir, Lee Donghae yang mencintai Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Kyaaaa! Apa-apaan ini? Epep yang lain belom selesai kenapa udah bikin epep baru lagi? Dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab! #Plak.

Mian, habisnya kalau idenya ngga dikeluarin bisa hilang gitu aja. Maklum, manusia pelupa. XD #Plak. Tapi habis ini saya pasti bakal ngelanjutin epep yang lain.

Oke deh, last...

^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Twin**

**^_^Chapter 2^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Cast :** Super Junior Members

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** YAOI, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD, Typo(s), De el el. NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut ikal atau yang dikenal dengan nama Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai di rumahnya. Tujuannya adalah kamarnya. Setelah beberapa jam bermain game dengan Ryeowook, ia merasa cukup lelah, karena itu ia ingin segera sampai ke kamarnya dan segera tidur di kasur empuknya. Sesekali ia bersiul di perjalanannya.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Suara yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Suara sang Umma, Leeteuk. Kyuhyun membalik badannya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Umma-nya.

"Hm?" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Umma dan Appa mau bicara denganmu. Kajja!" Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Meskipun sedikit merasa bingung, Kyuhyun tatap mengikuti sang Umma yang ternyata berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga itu sudah ada Kibum dan juga sang Appa, Kang In yang duduk di dua sofa berbeda dengan letak berhadapan. Dua sofa itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja pendek berbentuk persegi.

"Duduklah." Ucap Leeteuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sebelah Kang In sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Kibum dengan dagunya. Dengan setengah hati, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang ditunjuk Leeteuk. Tapi, tidak benar-benar bersebelahan.

Kibum duduk di salah satu ujung sofa, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di ujung sofa lainnya. Entahlah, seolah-olah mereka berdua memiliki semacam kutub-kutub magnet sejenis yang kalau didekatkan akan saling tolak-menolak satu sama lain.

"Ehm, begini... Appa besok akan pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan dan Umma kalian akan ikut menemani Appa." Kang In memberi jeda. Menanti reaksi dari anak-anaknya. Nemun, nihil. Kedua anaknya sama-sama terdiam. Sama sekali tak memunculkan tanda-tanda kesedihan atau pun tanda-tanda lainnya yang pastinya akan muncul pada kebanyakan anak yang akan ditinggal kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Kibum mulai angkat bicara setelah tidak tahan dengan diamnya sang Appa yang menurutnya sangat membuang-buang waktu.

"Kami memutuskan akan menyewa seseorangg untuk menjaga kalian selama kami pergi." Jawab Kang In.

"Kami kan sudah besar. Tidak perlu dijaga lagi." Kali ini si bungsu alias Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Aish, siapa bilang kalian sudah besar. Tingkah kalian berdua itu masih benar-benar kekanakkan." Kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu pakai Baby Sitter segala!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Sedangkan, Kibum hanya diam. Meski ia ingin menentang, tapi ia tahu kalau menentang kedua orang tuanya sama saja seperti berusaha memeluk bulan. Tak akan berhasil.

"Umma tidak peduli. Niat Umma hanya untuk memberitahukan kalian, bukan meminta pendapat. Mulai hari ini ia tinggal di rumah ini. Kalau kalian tidak menuruti kata-katanya, Umma akan memotong uang jajan kalian."

"Mwo? Aish, Umma menyebalkan. Siapa yang akan menjadi Baby Sitter-ku?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Dia sedang di kamar kecil." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Handphone dari sakunya dan mulai memainkannya, sedangkan Kibum mulai membaca bukunya.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Nah, itu dia!" Seru Leeteuk.

Sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Handphone-nya, sedangkan Kibum mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Baby Sitter-nya adalah...

"Annyeonghaseo. Choneun Kim Heechul imnida. Aku yang akan menjadi penjaga dan juga pengasuh kalian selama Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tidak di rumah." Namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Heechul membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum hangat tapi terlihat mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah tau" Ucap Kibum dingin sambil menatapnya tajam.

"MWO? KAU?" Seru Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk tepat ke wajah Heechul.

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan sekali Kim Kyuhyun! Turunkan tanganmu!" Omel Leeteuk.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi pengasuhku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Hanya dia yang cocok mengurus kalian berdua."

"SHIRREO!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Ya! Diamlah! Berisik!" Omel Kibum sambil ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau saja yang diam" Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang berisik jadi kau yang diam!" Bentak Kibum lagi.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Teriak Leeteuk dengan aura dan wajah mengerikan ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Sifat lemah lembut yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan menghilang entah kemana. Ia selalu saja seperti ini jika kedua anak bertengkar. Dan cara ini selalu membuahkan hasil. Lihat saja kedua manusia bernama Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam.

Jangankan mereka berdua, Kang In dan Heechul pun menelan salivanya kelu melihat perubahan sikap Leeteuk ini.

"Kembali ke kamar kalian" Ucap Leeteuk yang mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya meski masih dengan nada dingin. Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun dengan cepat berlalu ke kamar masing-masing karena tak ingin membuat Umma mereka lebih marah lagi. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Kyuhyun sempat melihat seringaian yang dikeluarkan oleh Heechul. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi, Leeteuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Heechul yang duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempati si kembar.

"Heecul-ah, aku harap kau bisa mengurus mereka berdua. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana buruknya hubungan mereka itu. Aku sendiri heran. Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku saat mengandung mereka dulu. Seingatku aku tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kang In mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus bahu sang istri.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku pasti bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua." Ucap Heechul yakin.

"Kami berharap banyak darimu, Heechul-ah." Kata Kang In. Hechul membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mian, aku harus permisi dulu. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Kata Heechul yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kang In dan senyuman dari Leeteuk. Heechul pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hah... Semoga saja dia berhasil" Ucap Kang In setelah Heechul benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan salah memilih" Kata Leeteuk meyakinkan. Kang In tersenyum hangat dan membelai lembut rambut sang istri.

Leeteuk mengenal Heechul di panti asuhan milik sahabatnya. Saat itu, Leeteuk melihat Heechul tengah membagikan makanan pada anak-anak panti asuhan. Heechul terlihat sangat akrab dengan anak-anak itu.

Sahabat Leeteuk, sang pemilik panti asuhan menjelaskan bahwa Heechul dulunya adalah anak panti asuhan itu. Heechul memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan dan tinggal seorang diri sejak di Senior High School. Ia juga mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga bisa kuliah dan akhirnya menjadi guru. Meski sudah hidup dengan cukup mapan, Heechul masih sering mengunjungi panti asuhan.

Leeteuk pun berkenalan dan menjadi cukup akrab dengan Heechul. Entah kenapa, ia dengan mudah merasa sayang pada sosok mandiri Heechul. Ia juga menjadi sering datang ke panti asuhan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Heechul. Setelah cukup mengenal pribadi Heechul, Leeteuk yakin sekali kalau Heechul orang yang tepat untuk menjadi penengah hubungan anak-anaknya.

Karena itu, ia dan suaminya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan menitipkan anak-anaknya pada Heechul. Heechul yang cukup prihatin dengan keadaan Leeteuk pun menyetujuinya. Awalnya, Leeteuk ingin membayar Heechul, tapi Heechul menolak. Jadi, akhirnya Heechul tidak menerima bayaran sama sekali.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Seperti biasa, keluarga Kim memulai pagi dengan sarapan. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Jika biasanya ada tiga orang namja di meja makan yang menunggu datangnya sarapan, sekarang hanya ada dua orang namja, yaitu Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Namun, dua orang namja ini seolah tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing, sama sekali tidak peduli satu sama lain dan juga dengan namja yang biasanya ada bersama mereka. Kibum terlihat sedang membaca buku tentang pengetahuan umum, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang membaca majalah tentang perkembangan game-game terbaru.

Dari arah dapur, muncul seorang namja cantik membawa nampan berisi roti panggang, sarapan khas di keluarga Kim.

Dua orang namja di meja makan sontak mengalihkan menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan beralih menatap namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul yang baru saja meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya tersenyum. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh Kang In. Setelah itu, ia mengambil satu roti panggang dan meletakkannya di piringnya, begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Kibum.

Kibum pun mulai memakan makanannya dengan santai, sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang Heechul atau pun kedua orang tuanya. Benar-benar cuek. Ia merasa menang kali ini karena ia bisa mengambil roti panggang mendului Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengurusi Heechul.

"Aku? Aku sedang sarapan." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana Umma dan Appa-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi kau baru sadar mereka tidak ada? Ck, dasar kau ini. Mereka berangkat ke Jepang tadi pagi. Pesawat mereka terbang di jam pertama. Mereka tidak tega membangunkan kelian berudua." Jawab Heechul mulai memasukkan roti panggang ke mulutnya.

"Aissh, jadi ucapan mereka kemarin itu serius? Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Kim Kyuhyun?" Kata Heechul setengah membentak.

"Tentu saja mau berangkat sekolah. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berbalik ataupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita akan berangkat bertiga!" Teriak Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya.

Mendengar kata-kata Heechul barusan, Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Heechul. Begitupun dengan Kibum yang langsung menghentikan makannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Berangkat bertiga?" Tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya terkejut tapi masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi dingin. Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Ne, tentu saja. mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kita akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama." Jawab Heechul santai.

"Shireo!" Seru Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi, kalau kalian tidak mau, aku akan melapor pada Umma kalian. Jadi, uang jajan kalian akan dipotong."

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sedangkan Kibum meletakkan roti panggang yang baru dimakan setengahnya ke piring lalu menatap Heechul tajam.

"Ya! Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!" Omel Heechul. Kibum hanya mendengus dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar rumah.

Heechul memakan makanannya dengan cepat lalu beranjak menyusul duo Kim keluar rumah. Sesampainya di luar, Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil –Tepatnya di kursi kemudi- yang akan mereka bertiga tumpangi ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping jok pengemudi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Duduk di belakang sana! Dengan Kibum!"

"Shirreo!"

"Turuti perintahku atau-"

"Aishh.. arraseo!" Kyuhyun bengkit dari duduknya dengan kesal. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan keras setelah keluar. Dan kembali melakukannya setelah duduk di jok belakang.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sama-sama membuang muka saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Entah karena mereka sehati, sedarah atau apalah itu, kini mereka berdua sama-sama memasang earphone di telinga masing-masing, menyalakan musik dengan volume berlebihan dan memandang keluar lewat jendela mobil.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Heechul saat melihat adegan kakak beradik itu lewat kaca spion di dekat tempat kemudinya. Ia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ke sekolah.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Dua orang pangeran sekolah turun dari mobil yang sama.

Kejadian yang tak pernah terlintas di benak siapa pun. Kerena rasanya itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Namun, kali ini hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sang pangeran dengan sifat sedingin es –Kim Kibum- dan pangeran evil –Kim Kyuhyun-, turun dari mobil yang sama, mobil Kim Seonsaengnim.

Seluruh warga sekolah tahu mereka bersaudara, kembar malah. Tapi, semua juga tahu mereka bahkan tak mau bertatapan satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang? Mereka bahkan berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil yang sama. Kemana mobil sport mewah mereka, eoh? Dan yang paling parah, itu mobil Kim Seonsaengnim, orang yang dibenci –sangat- oleh Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja semua orang memandang heran pada peristiwa langka ini. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, Kibum memasang ekspresi wajah dingin, Heechul hanya berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang guru sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari murid-muridnya.

Kibum berjalan dengan tatapan dingin yang diberikannya pada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, seperti biasanya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk. Padahal masih pagi, tapi mood-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryeowook berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Ryeowook berhasil sampai di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau b-bi-ssa semobil dengan Ki-kibum?" Tanya Ryeowook putus-putus karena masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya teng tersenggal-senggal.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Kemudian, ia pun berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas putus asa. Sedari tadi tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal di hadapannya. Karena ia lupa mengerjakan PR-nya, ia diberi hukuman mengerjakan puluhan soal essay tentang Biologi. Dan akhirnya, di sinilah dia. Ruang perpustakaan sekolah yang menyebalkan. Sungguh, Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun orang yang menciptakan pelajaran menyebalkan ini.

Bagi Kyuhyun, mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika jauh lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Kyuhyun seperti merasa Phobia dengan segala hal yang berbau Biologi sejak pertama kali mengenal pelajaran laknat itu. Entah kenapa otak yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu selalu buntu setiap dihadapkan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Biologi.

Keadaan semakin diperburuk karena sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook menolak membantunya.

'Itu kan salahmu sendiri Kyu, selesaikan saja sendiri' begitu katanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mengingatnya. Huh, alasan macam apa itu? Kyuhyun tahu benar, sangat tahu, Ryeowook tak mau membantunya karena ingin bertemu dengan sunbae berkepala besar itu. Menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang sudah punya orang yangdisukai, sahabat pun dilupakan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" Ucap seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergi sana!" Kata Kyuhyun ketus sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Mau kubantu?" Seolah tak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, namja itu justru kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Sepertinya kau bukan namja yang pintar. Bisa-bisa, jawabannya malah jadi salah semua" Siapapun yang dikatai seperti itu, tentunya akan merasa seperti ada ribuan jarum yang melesat dengan cepat di hatinya dan akan segera pergi.

Tapi, tidak dengan namja satu ini. Ia justru tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan dan mampu meluluhkan hati yeoja manapun.

"Yah, terserah kau saja kalau kau mau menyerahkan lembar jawaban kosong pada Seosaengmu." Ujar namja itu sambil melirik lembar jawaban Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bersih tanpa ada sedikitpun goresan tinta. Ia lalu berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi, sebelum ia keburu berdiri dari duduknya, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kelu. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tadi kau tolak mentah-mentah tawarannya, sampai mengatainya 'tidak pintar' segala lagi. Tapi, bayangan Hwang Seonsaengnim yang mengamuk karena ia tak mengerjakan tugas dengan baik berseliweran di otaknya.

Akhirnya ia menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulutnya.

"Mm.. Bi-bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan tu-tugasku?" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Ne, aku akan membantumu" Kyuhyun mendongak, manatap mata namja itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyum sumringah mengembang di bibirnya. Ia segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan namja itu, mengambil buku-bukunya lalu menyodorkannya pada namja itu.

Namja tampan itu pun mulai menjelaskan berbagai macam hal ke Kyuhyun dengan telaten. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah di pelajaran ini. Dari 20 soal, hanya 2 yang bisa ia jawab, sisanya namja itu yang mengerjakan.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega setelah semua soal-soal terkutuk itu selesai dikerjakan. Ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke luar perpustakaan. Tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atau pun menatap namja yang membantunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat seseorang menyuarakan namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok yang tadi memangginya, namja yang tadi sudah membantunya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya kyuhyun heran. Tentu saja, ia kan sama sekali belum menyebutkan namanya. Kenapa namja ini bisa tahu?

"Ne, tentu saja." Namja itu bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau mau tahu namaku?"

"Anni. Itu tidak penting. Aku mau kembali ke kelasku. Annyeong!" Namja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ah, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok itu.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sih?" Bentak Kibum pada namja di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Ia sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dari pagi hingga sekarang, saat ia mau pulang pun, Donghae terus saja mengikuti setiap langkahnya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu" Jawab Donghae dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi aku tidak mau"

"Tapi aku mau!" Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam emosinya yang rasanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan minta dilampiaskan saat ini juga. Ia tahu, berdebat dengan Donghae pasti tak akan ada habisnya. Yang ada malah tenaganya yang habis. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan lagi menuju tempat parkir.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Ini kan bukan mobilmu." Ucap Donghae heran saat Kibum berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang Donghae tahu betul bukan mobil Kibum.

"Memang bukan" Jawab Kibum santai sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Heechul. Di dalam mobil sudah ada Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul yang sudah menunggunya. Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya karena kaca mobil yang gelap.

TIIIN TIIIN

Donghae terlonjak kaget. Refleks, ia mengeser tubuhnya dari depan mobil yang tadi menyalakan klaksonnya, mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum. Mobil itu pun segera melaju dengan kencang setelahnya. Donghae menatap mobil yang bergerak menjauh darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi kan Kibum duduk di belakang, jadi siapa yang menyupir?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan pergi menuju ke motornya yang terparkir di tempat parkir khusus motor.

(o^_^)(^_^o)

TING TONG~

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintunya." Teriak Heechul dari arah dapur.

"Kau saja" Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya dari ruang tengah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV yang ditontonnya.

"Aku sedang memasak."

"Kalau begitu Kibum saja"

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Kyuhyun berdecak sebal lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Benar juga, kamar Kibum kan di lantai dua. Jadi, hanya keadaannya yang memungkinkan untuk membukakan pintu.

Hah~ Kalau bukan karena Umma-nya yang bersikeras ingin melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah seorang diri, pasti di rumah ini ada satu atau dua orang pembantu. Jadi, tentunya pembantunya yang akan membukakan pintu tiap kali ada tamu yang datang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan tidak rela dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu.

Saat membuka pintu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah punggung seorang namja. Tapi, karena menyadari kehadian seseorang di belakangnya, namja itu membalikkan badannya. Seketika pandangan mata namja itu jatuh tepat ke mata Kyuhyun.

DEG~

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan kecepatan yang entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Darahnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya berjuta kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dan wajahnya pun terasa memanas. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Dan ini terjadi hanya karena menatap mata namja tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Annyeonghaseo... Choneun Tan Hangeng imnida. Apakah Kim Heechul tinggal di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Annyeoong! Fic gaje ini kembali hadir ke hadapan anda semua! Semoga tidak mengecewakan! ^_^

Gomawo buat yang udah review *bow*. Semuanya udah saya baca.

Review kalian jdi semangat buat saya lho!. Oh iya, ayo pilih pasangan buat Kyu ama Kibum! Mau HaeBum/SiBum/WonKyu/GengKyu?

Jujur, saya belum memutuskan endingnya gimana. Ada yang punya ide?

At last...

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Twin Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho (Kim) Kyuhyun | Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae | Kim Heechul | Tan Hangeng | Others**

**Disc : All chara in this fic belong to themselves, but the story is MINE!**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typos, KyuKe and Many Many Mistakes.**

**A/N : Maafkan saya atas keputusan saya yang tidak konsisten *Bow*. Ini semua ulah sobat saya yang tiap hari maksa saya buat publish di ffn (alasannya kalo buka di blog bakal ribet + ngabisin pulsa -_-"), dan puncaknya adalah saat dia bilang mau beliin saya es krim asal saya publish di ffn juga. Karena pada dasarnya saya ngga bisa nolak barang gratisan, alhasil saya turutin deh. Tapi tetep aja, yang di blog akan lebih cepet publish. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhaeyo!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih terpaku, tak mengindahkan kata-kata _namja_ di depannya. Matanya masih setia menyelami wajah _namja_ yang kini kita semua tahu bernama Tan Hangeng.

Merasa tidak direspon, _namja_ tampan itu pun menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Akibatnya, Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari dunia fantasinya.

"_Eh_, _mianhe_. Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memasang wajah sok imut.

"_Choneun_ Tan Hangeng _imnida_. Apa benar ini tempat tinggal Kim Heechul?" Ucap Hangeng diiringi dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpesona untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, bedanya, kali ini Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya. _Hei_, tidak lucu 'kan kalau kau melamun dengan wajah bodoh di depan _namja_ yang kau sukai?

"_Eum_, _mianhae_. Ini bukan rumah Kim Heechul, tapi rumah Kim Youngwoon."

"Eh, _jeongmal_? Tapi, alamatnya benar di sini. Apa benar di rumah ini tak ada yang namanya Kim Heechul?"

"Kim Heechul?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya. "Di sini tidak ada yang namanya Kim Heechul. Yang ada hanya aku dan seseorang lagi bernama Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun sesuai dengan ingatan di kepalanya.

Oh, padahal semua orang bilang bahwa namja satu ini memiliki otak jenius, tapi mana buktinya? Dia bahkan tak mengingat seseorang yang akan menjadi pengasuhnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mendapatkan alamat yang salah. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi. _Annyeong_!" Pamit Hangeng dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungguh, saat ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali menahannya untuk teteap tinggal. Tapi, apa alasannya, _eoh_? Haruskah ia bilang 'Karena aku masih ingin lebih lama memandang wajahmu?' Oh, Kyuhyun lebih baik mati daripada harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, siapa yang datang?" Teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Heechul dari arah dapur dengan cukup keras sehingga masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Hangeng yang masih berada di teras depan.

"_Eh_? Itu kan suara Heechul?" _Namja_ bermarga Tan itu berbalik saat mendengar suara Heecul yang menggelegar.

"Heechul?" Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar nama yang menurutnya asing di telinganya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, akhirnya otak jenius Kyuhyun menunjukan kebolehannya. "_Ah_! Kim Heechul. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia memang tinggal di sini!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang tidak ada yang namanya Heechul?" Tanya Hangeng.

"_Eh, eum_, sepertinya aku lupa," Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan rasa malu yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?" Hangeng tersenyum. Berusaha memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun. Meski ia sedikit merasa heran. Bagaimana mungkin melupakan nama dari orang yang tinggal serumah rumah dengannya?

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk," Tanpa perlu dipersilahkan dua kali, Hangeng segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki 'istana' keluarga Kim itu.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan memanggilnya," Ucap Kyuhyun menunjukkan sofa di ruang tamu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Ne, gomawo_," Hangeng melangkah menuju ke sofa, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, beranjak pergi ke dapur memanggil Heechul yang tengah memasak.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menghilang dari ruang tamu itu, ia terhenti karena melihat Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa pertanyaanku tadi tidak dijawab?" Tanya atau lbih tepatnya omel Heechul bertubi-tubi sambil mengacungkan spatula yang dipegangnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauhkan wajahnya dari serangan tanpa ampun Heechul.

"_Aish_, kau ini. Ada yang datang mencarimu _tuh_,"

"Siapa?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.

"Aku" Seru Hangeng sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Heechul menggeser badannya, mencoba melihat dari balik bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hannie?" Seru Heechul girang. Ia segera berlari menuju Hangeng dengan wajah sumringah. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

_Sejak kapan Heechul jadi manis begitu?_

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Heechul kembali ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

Ia melepas apron yang dipakainya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa juga spatulanya. Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti pun dengan bodohnya menerimanya.

"Kembalikan ke dapur, _ne_!" Bisik Heechul masih dengan senyumnya. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali berlari menghampiri Hangeng. Dengan segera, ia duduk di sebelah Hangeng dan bergelayut manja di lengan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tersadar setelah melihat adegan 'gelayutan' itu pun memandang apron dan juga spatula yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan _cengo_. Heh, bisa-bisanya dia dijadikan budak oleh _namja_ berwajah manis tapi selalu bersikap layaknya setan itu.

Tapi, kali ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Rasanya tidak akan _elite_ kalau dia marah-marah dengan Heechul di depan _namja_ bernama Hangeng itu. Biar bagaimana pun, ia harus bisa menjaga harga dirinya di depan orang yang ia sukai.

Dengan langkah menghentak, ia meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan Heechul dan Hangeng yang tengah mengobrol dengan akrab di dalamnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di balik dinding ruang tamu, Kyuhyun bersembunyi. Ia mengintip Heechul dan Hangeng yang sedari tadi terus mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Meski ia tidak dapat mendengar obrolan Hangeng dan juga Heechul dengan jelas dari tempatnya sekarang, ia yakin sekali kalau Heechul terus-terusan bersikap dan berucap manja pada Hangeng.

Sungguh, hal itu membuatnya merasa kesal. Ada rasa tak nyaman membuncah di dadanya melihat Hangeng tertawa bersama dengan orang lain. Giginya menggertak kesal seiring dengan senyum Hangeng yang mengembang dengan indahnya menatap kedua mata Heechul.

Sementara itu, Kibum yang merasa haus pun turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua ke lantai satu. Tak sengaja, ia melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang berada dalam posisi yang aneh menurutnya. Dengan berbekal rasa tertarik dan penasaran, ia berjalan sepelan mungkin ke arah Kyuhyun agar tidak mengganggu apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Saat ia sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, ia menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya itu tangah memperhatikan sesuatu dengan serius sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan dari Kyuhyun. Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Kibum untuk mengerti akan apa yang terjadi. Maklum, otak kepunyaannya itu memang luar biasa dalam berpikir.

"Ternyata kau menyukai _ahjusshi_ itu, ya?" Gumam Kibum pelan sambil manggut-manggut. Namun, masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Refleks, Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya karena rasa kagetnya melihat Kibum yang secara ajaib berada di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya sih, tidak ada ajaib-ajaibnya. Kyuhyun saja yang tak menyadari keberadaan Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin menggunakan nada membentak. Tapi, karena takut ketahuan, ia akhirnya menggunakan nada rendah.

"Berenang," Jawab Kibum santai dengan wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Deengan santai juga ia melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengumpat tanpa suara padanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Ehem_" Dehem Kyuhyun mengganggu kegiatan Heechul yang tengah membersihkan dapur di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Matanya memandang rendah Heechul yang semenjak kepulangan Hangeng langsung berkutat dengan dapur.

"_Eh_, Kyu? Sedang apa kau di sini? Mau membantuku?" Tanya Heechul dengan senyumannya.

"_Heh_? Membantumu? Kau gila? Untuk apa aku membantumu?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"_Ya_! Kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini! Padahal aku hanya menyuruhmu meletakkan apron dan spatula, tapi dapur menjadi berantakan seperti ini," Omel Heechul sambil menghentakkan panci yang dipegangnya.

Benar saja, keadaan dapur ini sekarang sangat mengenaskan. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun meletakkan spatula dan apron di tempat yang benar. Tapi, sayangnya ia menyenggol beberapa perabotan termasuk yang berisi berbagai jenis makanan hasil jerih payah Heechul. Alhasil, makanan yang rencananya akan jadi menu makan malam pun berceceran dengan tidak _elite_-nya di lantai.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa juga menyuruhku," Heecul mendesis sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"_Eum_, Hangeng itu... siapamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"_Wae_?" Heechul memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap semakin merasa gugup.

"Jawab saja."

"Jangan-jangan, kau tertarik padanya, ya?" Goda Heechul.

"_M_-_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Heechul. Sebenarnya ia tengah mati-matian menahan rona merah yang rasanya ingin sekali mewarnai pipinya. Sepertinya Heechul itu keturunan paranormal, jadi dia bisa tahu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Dengar ya. Hangeng itu milikku. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya,"

"Maksudmu... dia _namjachingumu_?"

"Belum"

"_Heh_? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku sedang dalam proses pengejaran. Tapi, aku yakin dia juga menyukaiku," Ucap Heechul dengan _pede_-nya.

Sebuah dengusan pelan meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia bertekad dalam hati akan mendapatkan _namja_ tampan itu. Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa orang _namja_ yang terbilang cucup populer di _SM High School_ tengah duduk menikmati makan siang di salah satu sudut kantin. Sebenarnya tidak semua.

Seorang _namja_ bernama Zhou Mi, terlihat tengah bermain mata dengan beberapa _yeoja_ yang merupakan penggemarnya. Tak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya dapat membuatnya merasakan amukan dari seorang _namja_ berpipi mochi yang berstatus _namjachingu_-nya. Tapi, untunglah _namjachingu_-nya itu sedang tidak berada di kantin juga.

_Namja_ sipit bernama asli Kim Joongwoon itu sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keypad_ _handphone_-nya, mengirim sms-sms berupa rayuan yang tentunya dikirim pada seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai _namjachingu_-nya.

Sedangkan, _namja_ berbadan tegap dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon itu tengah memandangi Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Terkadang, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas. Ia dapat melihat bahwa setelah Kyuhyun tertawa pasti muncul semburat-semburat kemarahan di wajah Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mengejek Ryeowook.

"Siwon-_ah_, bagaimana pendekatanmu dengannya kemarin?" Tanya Zhou Mi yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya bermain dengan _yeoja-yeoja_.

"_Yah_... Setidaknya aku tidak gagal jantung kemarin," Jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Zhou Mi.

"Kau payah!" Ejek Zhou Mi.

"_Hah_, biarkan saja," Siwon masih enggan melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah beranjak meninggalkan kantin karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kali ini, setiap kelas harus mengikuti setiap cabang perlombaan yang diadakan sekolah. Untuk cabang olahraga kelas kita akan diwakilkan oleh... bla...bla...bla" Kim Heechul berbicara dengan semangat di depan kelas di depan kelas. Kebanyakan murid pun mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Namun, tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas bosan. Tak ada satu pun omongan Heechul yang masuk di kepalanya. Rasanya ia mau mati saja karena terlalu bosan.

Jika bisa, ia pasti akan keluar dari kelas itu sekarang juga bagaimana pun caranya. Namun, demi uang jajan-nya, akhirnya dengan berat hati, sangat-sangat berat hati, ia tinggal di kelas dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan tidak penting dari Heechul.

"Untuk lomba menyanyi, saya memutuskan untuk memilih dua orang yang akan berduet-

.

.

-Dua orang itu adalah Kim Kibum dan juga Kim Kyuhyun,"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **saya ngga maksa para readers buat review epep dari author labil ini. Tapi kalau para reader berkenan melakukannya dan juga memberi dukungan buat saya, saya akan sangat senang dan semangat untuk publish di sini. Karena itu berarti, selain sobat saya yang pabbo itu masih ada orang lain yang mau fic ini tampil di ffn.

Kalo para readers mau marah, ngomel atau apalah itu namanya, ngga apa-apa kok. Saya juga sadar diri sama keputusan saya yang plin-plan ini (-_-").

Terus, kalo banyak yang ngga setuju sama keputusan saya ini, saya bakal hapus fic ini dan ngga akan mempublish lanjutannya selama-lama-lama-lamanya. Dan tentunya saya harus balikin uang es krim sama Naya Eonni... TT_TT

For Naya : Tanggung jawab, eon! Udah bikin saeng dicap author plin-plan!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Twin Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Cho (Kim) Kyuhyun | Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae | Kim Heechul | Tan Hangeng | Others**

**All chara in this fic belong to themselves, but the story is MINE!**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s) & Many Mistakes**

**Note : This Story is Re-Posted from My Blog**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sama-sama merasa terkejut. Secara serentak, -entah direncanakan atau tidak- mereka melihat ke arah Heechul dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"_Ya_! Jangan seenaknya memilih!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Aku tidak bertindak seenaknya," Balas Heechul.

"Aku tidak setuju," Protes kali ini dilancarkan oleh Kibum. Terdengar pelan, namun penuh penekanan.

"Kalian berdua sudah didaftarkan. Jadi, tidak akan bisa mundur," Ucap Heechul dengan santai.

_BRAK~_

Semua orang di kelas sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggebrak meja. Dengan gerakan kasar, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan super tajam pada Heechul, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan.

"_Ya_! Mau kemana kau, Kim Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Bentak Heechul yang membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah Heechul.

"Kau mau melawanku?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada mengancam.

Tatapan mata yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'kau-tidak-sayang-dengan-uang-jajanmu-?', dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya akhirnya menyerah. Kehilangan uang jajan itu sama artinya dengan mati baginya.

"_Aish_,"

Dengan langkah menghentak, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Suara-suara tawa yang ditahan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kirinya. Dapat dilihat olehnya, seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya –menahan tawa-.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat amarah Kyuhyun bertambah karena ia yakin _yeoja_ itu menertawakannya. Ditatapnya dengan tajam _yeoja_ itu. Menyadarinya, sang _yeoja_ sontak menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan tertunduk dalam.

"_Pabboya_," Gumam Kibum melihat kelakuan bodoh saudara kembarnya itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Canteen~**

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Yah... Aneh saja rasanya melihatmu mau menurutinya,"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Hahh... Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Jadi, orang tuaku pergi keluar negeri. Dan Kim Heechul itu adalah orang yang disewa _Eomma_-ku untuk menjagaku dan Kibum,"

"_MWO_?"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kalau aku melawannya, uang jajanku tidak akan diberikan,"

Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat dengan sempurna.

"_Aigoo_~ Malang sekali nasibmu,"

"Hahh... Begitulah,"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Library~**

"Aku heran kenapa Kim _seonsaengnim_ memilihmu menjadi perwakilan lomba menyanyi," Ujar Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyanyi,"

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuanku?" Kali ini Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae di sebelahnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya menyampaikan isi hatiku,"

"Tapi, isi hatimu itu meragukan kemampuanku,"

"_Jinjjayo_? Aku tidak merasa begitu,"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar perpustakaan.

"_Ya_! Kim Kibum, tunggu aku!" Teriak Donghae yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kibum.

_BRUK~_

"Aauuu," Rintih Kibum yang baru saja ditabrak oleh 'sesuatu' yang ia yakin jauh lebih besar darinya. Mengingat 'sesuatu' itu membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan kerasnya di lantai.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Ujar penabraknya yang merendahkan tubuh hingga sejajar dengannya.

Kibum mendongak, menatap orang yang baru saja menanyakan keadaannya.

Matanya membesar. Tubuhnya seketika mati rasa. Kibum tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun saat menatap mata sang penabrak, Choi Siwon. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai-sampai Kibum takut darahnya akan muncrat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei?" Ucap Siwon seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum.

"Ah, _ne_. _G_-_Gwaenchana_," dengan sedikit susah payah, Kibum bangkit dari posisi terduduknya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Siwon sembari memperhatikan tubuh Kibum dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Ne_," Jawab Kibum yang masih merasa gugup.

"Syukurlah," Ucap Siwon diiringi dengan senyum menawannya. Membuat Kibum menelan ludah saking terpesonanya. Pandangannya tak bisa sedikitpun teralih dari _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Kibum!" Ucap seseorang yang sudah bisa dipastikan Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kibum. "_Mianhae _membuatmu menunggu, tadi aku berbicara dulu sebentar dengan seseorang,"

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," Pamit Siwon dengan senyuman menawannya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya Kibum membunuh Donghae saat itu juga karena telah merusak momen berharganya dengan Siwon. Diberikannya _death glare_ andalannya pada Donghae sebelum berlalu.

"Kibummie, kau marah?" Tanya Donghae sambil berusaha mengejar Kibum.

Ya, Kibum memang marah. Tapi bukan karena harus menunggu Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang -seperti yang ada dipikiran Donghae-. Kibum 'kan tidak pernah peduli pada Donghae. Jadi, mana mungkin ia menunggu Donghae.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kim's Mansion, Afternoon.**

"Sebelum mulai latihan menyanyi, sebaiknya kita tentukan dulu musik seperti apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan nantinya," Papar Heechul yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun maupun Kibum di hadapannya.

"Kalian mau menyanyikan lagu seperti apa?" Tanya Heechul dengan semangat.

"Lagu _rock_ saja," Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Baiklah, lagu _rock_," Gumam Heechul sambil menulisakannya di buku catatan.

"_Shirreo_. Lebih baik lagu klasik saja," Ujar Kibum.

"Baiklah, lagu klasik," Gumam Heechul lagi sambil mengganti tulisan sebelumnya.

"_Shirreo_! Pokoknya harus lagu _rock_!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Anni_. Lebih baik lagu klasik," Sergah Kibum masih setia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Musik klasik itu membosankan," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi seraya memandang tajam ke arah Kibum. Kibum pun membalasnya dengan sama tajamnya.

"Musik _rock_ itu membuat telinga sakit," Balas Kibum tak kalah nyaringnya.

"DIAM!" Teriak Heechul setelah dirasa pertengkaran anak kembar itu sudah melampaui batas. "Lebih baik aku saja yang memutuskannya,"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama berdecak kesal.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan karena berteriak dengan volume yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang kecil, Heechul melanjutkan omongannya.

"Menurutku, akan bagus jika kalian menyanyi sambilmenari,"

"_MWO_?" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbarengan. Membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget.

"_Ya_! Kalian tidak perlu berteriak segala!" Bentak Heechul seraya mengelus dada.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Kibum.

"Aku juga," Ujar Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalian sudah kuberi kesempatan untuk memilih, tapi kalian malah bertengkar,"

"Tapi, tidak harus menyanyi sambil menari segala. Kau pikir mudah melakukannya? Lagipula, kau 'kan tidak bisa menari, jadi siapa yang melatih kami nantinya?" Protes Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku punya seorang teman yang bisa menyanyi sekaligus menari dengan baik. Aku akan memintanya mengajari kalian. Yang pasti, pilihanku sudah bulat," Heechul memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku akan memilihkan lagu untuk kalian. Lagu dari _Super Junior_ sepertinya bagus," Heechul berujar seraya mengelus dagunya.

"Maksudmu _boyband_ dengan anggota banyak itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne_, benar sekali,"

"Kau gila? Kami berdua harus menyanyikan lagu yang di-_desain_ untuk dinyanyikan orang sebanyak itu? Sambil menari juga?" Protes Kibum.

"Tentu saja,"

"Jangan seenaknya!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Salah kalian sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dariku. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Nanti kalau sudah dapat lagunya akan kuberi tahu," Heechul beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan anak kembar yang kini saling menatap tajam.

"Semua ini salahmu," Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Salahku? Yang benar saja. Tentu saja ini semua salahmu," Balas Kibum tidak mau kalah.

"Seandainya saja kau setuju menyanyikan lagu _rock_, ini tak akan terjadi,"

"Salah. Yang benar itu, seandainya saja kau mau menyanyikan lagu klasik, ini tidak akan terjadi,"

"Kau-" Kata-kata Kyuhyun tertahan saat terdengar sesuatu.

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Heechul dari dalam kamarnya yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui perihal pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berada di ruang tengah.

Benar-benar suara yang mengerikan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahkan sampai merasa merinding mendengarnya.

Mereka sama-sama saling melempar _death glare_ terbaik sebelum saling memisahkan diri ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

**"_Bagaimana? Apa mereka setuju?" _**Tanya seseorang melalui telepon.

"Tentu saja tidak," Jawab yang ditanya alias Heechul.

**"_Lalu bagaimana?"_**

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya,"

**"_Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga rencanamu berhasil Heechul-ah,"_**

"_Ne_, _gomawo ahjumma._ Aku akan berusaha semampuku,"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kim's Mansion, Evening.**

_TING TONG~_

Suara bel dengan lantangnya terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan _Kim's Mansion_. Namun, sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan Kibum yang tengah menonton siaran berita di televisi.

"KIBUM! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Heechul dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau saja,"

"Aku baru saja mandi, jadi tidak memakai baju!"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kibum cuek.

"_Ya_! Kim Kibum!"

"_Aiish_~" Kibum membanting _remote_ televisi sebelum beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Hanya dibanting di sofa, jadi tidak sampai rusak.

Dengan gerakan malas Kibum membuka pintu yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan _namja_ itu.

"Kau yang di perpustakaan tadi siang, 'kan?" Tanya _namja_ yang ternyata Siwon itu.

"_N-Ne_," Jawab Kibum terbata.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"I-Ini kan rumahku,"

"_Jinjjayo_? Kupikir ini rumah Kim _seonsaengnim_," Ucap Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"_Eum_, sebenarnya, Kim _seonsaengnim_ memang tinggal di sini,"

"_Mwo_? Tinggal serumah denganmu?"

"_Ne_, untuk sementara,"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk," Ujar Kibum seraya memiringkan badannya, memberi ruang pada Siwon untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"_Gomawo_,"

Setelahnya, Kibum memimpin Siwon hingga ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan memanggil Kim _seonsaengnim_," Ucap Kibum sembari menunjuk ke arah sofa.

"_Ne_,"

Kibum berjalan menuju kamar Heechul dan mengetuk pintunya.

_TOK TOK TOK~_

_Cklek~_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada seseorang mencarimu,"

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon,"

"Oh, dia. _Gomawo_," Ucap Heechul sebelum berlalu menuju ruang tamu.

Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya yang tertunda.

.

.

Tidak bisa.

Kibum tidak bisa konsentrasi menonton tayangan televisi di hadapannya. Keinginannya terlalu besar untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon dan Heechul. Berbagai pikiran aneh datang silih berganti ke otaknya.

Mulai dari Siwon dan Heechul yang sedang bermain lompat tali hingga Siwon dan Heechul yang sedang bermesraan. _Aigo_~ bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri memikirkan pikirannya yang terakhir itu.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya selama beberapa saat, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tapi, Kibum tidak ingin terlihat oleh Heechul maupun Siwon. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip semua yang dilakukan oleh dua orang itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Siwon dan Heechul duduk di lantai. Siwon terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya yang berada di atas meja dan Heechul sedang memperhatikan tulisannya.

Yang ada di pikiran Kibum saat ini adalah : Siwon sedang belajar dan Heechul sedang mengajarinya.

Setelah beberapa saat berada di posisi seperti itu, Kibum memutuskan kembali ke ruang tengah dan menonton televisi lagi. Setidaknya ia sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Tak ada satu pun dari pemikiran anehnya yang terjadi. Jadi bisa fokus dengan yang ditontonnya nanti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Siwon and Heechul's Side~**

Heechul memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Siwon yang sedang mengerjakan tugas darinya.

Mulai dari matanya yang bulat, hidung mancungnya dan terakhir bibir sek-

Eh, tunggu dulu!

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Berusaha menjauhkan segala macam pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengusir akal sehatnya.

Tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa wajah Siwon yang terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini sangat menawan. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, ya? Bukannya Siwon itu sudah lama menjadi muridnya? Dipandanginya lagi dengan lekat wajah Siwon, hampir tanpa berkedip.

"_Seonsaengnim_," Panggil Siwon menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya.

"_Ne_?"

"Ini. Sudah selesai," Ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan bukunya.

Heechul mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

"_Seonsaengnim_,"

"_Hm_?" Sahut Heechul tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Aku haus. Bisakah aku meminta minuman?"

"_Aigo_~ aku lupa menyiapkannya. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku buatkan," Heechul baru saja hendak berdiri dari duduknya saat tangan Siwon mencekal lengannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Lebih baik _seonsaengnim_ di sini saja dan memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku,"

"Baiklah. Kau tinggal lurus saja ke sana, dapurnya ada di sebelah kanan," Tunjuk Heechul.

"_Ne_,"

Siwon pun berjalan sesuai arahan Heechul. Saat ia sudah ambang dapur, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sosok yang dimaksud pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari keberadaan orang asing di rumahnya.

"PENCURI!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Dengan cepat diambilnya sebuah sapu. Setelah itu, ia berlari ke arah Siwon dan memukuli Siwon dengan sapu di tangannya secara brutal.

"Au! _Anni_, aku bukan pencuri! Au! Aku datang untuk menemui Ah! Kim _seonsaengnim_! Au!" Terang Siwon di sela-sela jeritan kesakitannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pukulannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

"_Jinjjayo?" _Ia perhatikan penampilan Siwon dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke atas.

"_Ne_," Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Yang kau maksud itu, Kim Heechul?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau... Simpanannya ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"_MWO_? Tentu saja bukan!" Sanggah Siwon dengan segera. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir begitu?

"Lalu? Kau ada perlu apa dengan Heechul?"

"Dia itu guru les matematika-ku,"

"Guru les? Aku baru tahu kalau dia berkerja sebagai guru les juga. Tidak sopan sekali dia, menjadikan rumahku sebagai tempat mencari uang," Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dagu dan tangannya yang lain diletakkan di pinggang.

"_Eum_, kau... Tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Siwon yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan gumaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Di perpustakaan sekolah. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Kita satu sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Kalau tak ingat bunuh diri itu dosa besar, Siwon pasti akan melakukannya sekarang. Hei, sudah lebih dari setahun mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tidak tahu?

"_Ne_. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu," Ucap Siwon lemah.

"_Mianhae_. Otakku memang tidak diperuntukkan menyimpan segala sesuatu yang tidak penting. Termasuk orang-orang di sekolah,"

Siwon terdiam. Miris sekali rasanya orang yang ia sukai, ah tidak. Orang yang ia cintai bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pergi," Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun hingga tak terlihat lagi. Tak lama, sebuah pemikiran cemerlang –menurutnya- muncul di otaknya. Membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Kyuhyun tinggal serumah dengan Kim Heechul. Bukankah itu berarti ia akan selalu bertemu Kyuhyun setiap les? Dan bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun semakin besar?

Ah, Siwon benar-benar kagum akan kecerdasan otaknya...

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Speaking~**

Saya ngga nyangka kalau masih ada yang inget sama ff gaje ini di ffn. Gomawo untuk support-nya! *deep bow*

Ehm, sebenernya saya lagi sebel sama ffn gara-gara seorang flamer dan basher yang mengaku seorang WKS.

Sumpah saya risih benget bacanya. Karena dia juga tuh, WKS pada banyak yang dikatain ama shipper-shipper lainnya. Kalau ketemu sama dia rasanya pengen banget saya bejek-bejek ampe penyet deh! Pake ngehina Jaemma segala lagi! Huh!

Tapi, karena adanya readerdeul yang selalu men-support saya, akhirnya saya publis juga deh disini.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau tahu alamat blog saya, silahkan lihat di profil ajah! ^^

Mianhae, lagi ngga sempet bales review. Tapi, chappie depan saya bales deh.

So, kalau ada yang mau nanya, ngasih saran, ide, kritik (not flame) silahkan utarakan dengan meng-klik tulisan review di bawah!

Annyeong!

Sign,

Seul Mi


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Twin Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Cho (Kim) Kyuhyun | Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae | Kim Heechul | Tan Hangeng | Others**

**All chara in this fic belong to themselves, but the story is MINE!**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Note : This Story is Re-Posted from My Blog**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**.**

_TOK TOK TOK~_

Suara ketukan pintu yang kelewat nyaring terdengar di hampir setiap sudut kediaman keluarga Kim. Suara yang memekakkan telinga itu berasal dari pintu kamar Kibum yang diketuk dengan kekuatan penuh. Sang pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah Heechul terlihat sangat tidak sabaran menantikan pintu di hadapannya itu terbuka.

Kibum yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Bagaimana tidak? Memangnya siapa yang tidak merasa kesal saat pintu kamarnya diketuk sebrutal itu?

Dan haruskah Kibum berteriak untuk memberitahukan pada Heechul tentang jam berapa sekarang ini?

01.15 a.m

Angka itulah yang tertera di jam digital berwarna hitam metalik yang bertengger dengan nyamannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Kibum. Sudah jelas, jelas sekali. Matahari bahkan masih enggan untuk menampakkan wujudnya pada penghuni kolong langit Seoul.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa spesies manusia bernama Heechul itu sudah semangat sekali mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kibum?

"KIM KIBUM!" Teriak Heechul.

"_Aish_!" Dengan terpaksa Kibum menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Demi wajah manisnya yang menggoda iman, suara Heechul adalah suara paling mengganggu yang pernah didengar Kibum.

Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih berceceran, Kibum menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

_CLKEK~_

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kibum malas.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan,"

Tanp menunggu persetujuan dari Kibum, Heechul lebih dulu melenggang menuju ke ruang keluarga yang terletak di lantai dasar. Mau tidak mau, Kibum pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, sudah ada Kyuhyun yang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan kepala di sangga oleh telapak tangannya sementara kedua sikunya bertumpu pada paha. Matanya tertutup, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Heechul dan juga Kibum. Kentara sekali kalau Kyuhyun sedang tertidur.

Kibum yakin sekali. Kyuhyun pasti dibangunkan dnegan cara yang sama dengannya.

"Duduklah," Heechul berujar seraya menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Karena sedang malas berdebat, Kibum pun menuruti perintah Heechul tanpa protes sedikit pun.

"Kibum-_ah_, bangunkan Kyuhyun," Perintah Heechul.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Lebih baik kau saja!" Protes Kibum.

"Dia itu 'kan _hyung_-mu,"

"_Ya_! Jangan asal bicara! Dia _dongsaeng_-ku, dan aku _hyung_-nya!" Omel Kibum.

"_Eh_, benarkah?" Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatan itu dan menatap Kibum dengan serius. "Itu tidak penting. Yang pasti sekarang kau harus membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak-"

"_Arraseo_!" Sela Kibum yang sudah tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan Heechul.

Perlahan, Kibum mengulurkan tangannya lalu mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Meskipun sedikit terhuyung, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Kyuhyun!" Seru Kibum seraya mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan lebih keras. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Karena kesabaran Kibum sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kedua tangan yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyangga kepalanya. Tapi, mungkin karena tenaga Kibum yang terlalu besar, jadi-

_BRUK~_

-bukan hanya kepala, tapi tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut terjatuh dari sofa. Sontak mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan sempurna saat rasa sakit dirasakannya di sekujur tubuhnya. Heechul dan Kibum yang sama-sama merasa terkejut pun melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

Kibum tidak menyangka, tenaganya bisa sekuat itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Namun, anehnya tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di hatinya. Ia justru merasa sedikit terhibur dengan 'atraksi' Kyuhyun ini.

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya dan duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"_YA_! Siapa yang mendorongku?" Bentak Kyuhyun garang sambil memandang tajam Heechul dan Kibum bergantian.

Dengan sedikit takut, Heechul menunjuk ke arah Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya. Bahkan orang segalak Heechul pun bisa mati kutu jika dihadapkan dengan ekspresi setan Kyuhyun.

"Kau!" Geram Kyuhyun sembari menatap tajam Kibum.

Kibum yang kini sudah kembali menggunakan ekspresi datarnya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa adanya rasa bersalah atau pun takut sama sekali. Benar-benar memancing kemarahan seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri susah dibangunkan," Ucap Kibum santai.

"Tapi, tidak harus mendorongku sampai jatuh segala!"

"Sebenarya, aku tidak ada niat untuk membuatmu terjatuh. Itu benar-benar di luar kehendakku,"

"Kim Kibum! Kau bodoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_YA_! Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian itu. Kyuhyun, duduklah di sofa. Kibum, minta maaf pada Kyuhyun," Bentak Heechul.

Merasa perintah Heechul itu tidak ada ruginya, Kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan duduk di sofa sebelah Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum, sama sekali tak berniat melaksanakan perintah Heechul.

"Kibum, minta maaf pada Kyuhyun!" Perintah Heechul sekali lagi.

"_Shirreo_!" Ucap Kibum.

"_Wae_? Biar bagaimana pun, kau sudah membuatnya terjatuh,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau meminta maaf pada siapa pun," Ujar Kibum kekeh.

"Kim Ki-"

"Sudahlah. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak akan mau melakukannya. Lebih baik kau segera bicara tentang hal yang tadi kau bilang penting itu!" Sela Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung bicara ke intinya saja." Heechul memberi jeda. "Aku sudah menemukan lagu untuk kalian nyanyikan nanti," Seru Heechul dengan semangat.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama ber-_sweatdrop_-ria mendengar penuturan Heechul yang sama sekali tidak berbobot.

"Jadi, kau membangunkanku hanya untuk mengatakan ini?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap tajam Heechul.

"_Eum_!" Heechul mengangguk dengan semangat. "Judul lagunya _Sorry Sorry_. Kalian pasti pernah mendengarnya,"

"Kau gila!" Bentak Kibum sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Heechul yang masih belum '_ngeh'_ dengan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Mana aku tahu," Jawab Heechul sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu membangunkan kami hanya untuk memberitahukan hal bodoh seperti itu,"

"Bagiku itu penting!" Bela Heechul.

"Tapi, kau 'kan bisa memberitahukannya besok,"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar,"

"Kau tahu? Sifat tidak sabaranmu itu sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku!"

"Mimpi indah? Maksudmu, mimpi basah?" Goda Heechul.

"Tentu saja bukan. Yang kumaksud itu mimpi sungguhan,"

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi PSP kesayanganku berubah menjadi seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik sekali. Lalu, aku berniat menikahinya. Padahal, tadinya aku sudah mau memasangkan cincin pernikahanku di jarinya, tapi kau malah membangunkanku!" Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya berseri-seri berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah kesal dengan bibir dimajukan beberapa senti di akhir ceritanya.

Heechul tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Omel Kyuhyun.

"Mimpimu lucu sekali! Muahhahahaha~"

"Tidak sopan!" Bentak Kyuhyun sebelum menjauh dari ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang tawanya kian membahana.

Inilah perbedaan lain dari Kim bersaudara. Kibum merupakan sosok tempramen yang sangat mudah marah dan terkesan kejam. Jika sudah marah, ia akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang sudah menyebabkan amarahnya muncul. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk memulihkan emosinya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap santai dengan kondisi apapun. Tak ada satu pun hal yang perlu ditanggapi dengan serius baginya. Kalau pun marah, tidak pernah lama karena ia merupakan orang yang mudah teralihkan konsentrasinya. Bahkan, di saat marah pun ia masih bisa bercerita dengan semangat pada seseorang yang membuatnya marah. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~Next Day~**

**Kim's Mansion, Afternoon.**

"Temanku bilang, hari ini dia tidak bisa datang kemari untuk melatih kalian," Ujar Heechul dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mendadak berseri-seri mendengarnya. Begitupun dengan Kibum yang meskipun masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya, tapi merasa sangat senang. Itu 'kan berarti mereka tidak perlu repot-repot berlatih untuk lomba yang menurut mereka sama sekali tidak penting.

"Tapi, dia sudah menyuruh adik sepupunya untuk menggantikannya hari ini," Ekspresi Heechul berubah menjadi ekspresi senang saat mengatakannya.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun?

Kibum masih sama, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah seperti seorang manusia kehilangan nyawanya.

_TING TONG~_

Suara bel yang terdengar menyadarkan tiga orang _namja_ yang masih saja sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak ada yang berniat membukakan pintu, kecuali Heechul. Dengan semangat, ia berlari menuju ke pintu depan rumah yang jauh dari kata kecil itu.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum sejak perginya Heechul, hingga Heechul kembali lagi dengan seseorang yang bisa dipastikan akan menjadi pelatih mereka hari ini.

"Ini dia pelatih kalian untuk hari ini. Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalnya," Ucap Heechul dengan semangat.

"Donghae?" Ujar Kibum heran.

"Kibum? Kyuhyun? Jadi kalian yang harus kulatih?"

"_Ne_, benar sekali," Jawab Heechul.

"Dia tidak bertanya padamu," Ucap Kibum sarkatis.

"Tapi, aku mau menjawabnya," Balas Heechul tidak mau kalah. Kibum membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Untungnya Heechul sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan tajam khas Kibum. Jadi, sama sekali tidak menakutkan baginya.

"Kenapa dia yang melatih kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan adegan 'tatap-tatapan' itu.

"Temanku bilang, Donghae ini sangat mahir menyanyi dan juga menari. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi pelatih kalian," Jawab Heechul. Membuahkan senyuman sombong di bibir Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi perwakilan lomba menyanyi untuk kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya harus kalian berdua. Donghae, lebih baik kau mulai saja latihannya,"

"Baiklah. Ruang latihannya dimana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan ruangannya di lantai atas. _Kajja_," Heechul berjalan lebih dulu diikuti dengan Donghae di belakangnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Heechul membalikkan badannya.

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo cepat ke ruang latihan," Ujar Heechul memerintah.

Dengan malas, duo Kim itu berjalan menyusul Heechul.

.

.

Heechul memperhatikan dengan seksama kegiatan pelatihan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Sang pelatih yang tak lain adalah Donghae, terlihat bersemangat melatih vokal dua _namja_ kembar itu. Sedangkan yang dilatih, alias Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlihat enggan melakukan hal-hal yang diperintahkan Donghae. Tapi, meskipun begitu, entah kenapa, semangat Donghae sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas cukup panjang, Heechul berjalan mendekati ketiga _namja_ itu.

"_Ehm_," Dehem Heechul membuat semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. "Sebenarnya rencananya ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk kalian berdua. Tapi, sepertinya harus kuberitahu sekarang," Heechul memberi jeda sejenak. Membuat tiga orang _namja_ seumuran itu penasaran. "Kalau kalian menang, orang tua kalian akan memberikan apapun yang kalian minta," Lanjut Heechul.

"_Jinjja_? Apapun?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne_,"

"Termasuk _lamborghini _impianku?"

Heechul terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab.

"_Ne_,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan lagi!"

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu bersemangat, tanpa menyadari senyum misterius yang hadir di wajah tampan Kibum.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~Next Day~**

**School's Library, Morning.**

Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, Choi Siwon terlihat tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dengan serius.

Hari ini Kibum sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah cukup lama terpendam kepada seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon sang kapten basket sekolah.

Apapun yang akan didapatnya sebagai jawaban nantinya, Kibum sudah siap. Yang pasti ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa yang semakin lama semakin terasa sesak di dadanya.

Dengan ragu, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon.

"_A_-_annyeong_, _sunbae_," Ucap Kibum terbata.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di genggamannya dan menatap ke arah Kibum.

"_Ne_?"

_Deg~_

Baru dipandang olehnya saja Kibum sudah segugup ini. Bagaiamana nanti saat ia menyatakan perasaannya?

Kibum menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebalum membuka suara lagi.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan _sunbae_?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan," Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya di sini,"

"Lalu, kau mau bicara dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di taman belakang sekolah?" Tawar Kibum.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_," Ucap Siwon sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah, diikuti Kibum di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, Kibum mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kondisi taman saat ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Siwon dan beberapa _namja_ yang berada cukup jauh darinya dan Siwon. Keberuntungan yang sangat besar baginya.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? _Eh_, tapi, tunggu dulu, kau-?" Ucap Siwon menggantung karena ia tidak tahu nama _namja_ di depannya.

"_Ah_, K-Kim kibum _imnida_," Ucap Kibum seraya membungkuk.

"Baiklah. Kim Kibum silahkan bicara,"

"_Eum_, sebenarnya,-" Kibum memberi jeda untuk menguragi rasa gugupnya. "_Saranghae_, _sunbae_" Lanjut Kibum sambil menatap yakin pada Siwon. Terdengar pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Siwon.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"_Ne_,"

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah punya _namjachingu_?"

"_Namjachingu_? Aku tidak punya,"

"Lalu yang di perpustakaan waktu itu?"

Kibum terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. Menggali memorinya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lee Donghae?" Ucap Kibum kurang yakin.

"Mungkin," Ujar Siwon sambil menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mau dituduh sebagai perebut _namjachingu_ orang lain. _Mianhae_,"

"_Aniya_. Dia bukan _namjachingu_-ku. Dia... Dia bukan siapa-siapa," Ucap Kibum yang entah mengapa terdengar kurang meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku yakin kau menyukainya dan begitu juga sebaliknya," Ucap Siwon sok tahu.

"_Aniya_. Itu tidak benar,"

"Meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu,"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!" Teriak Kibum sebelum berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang merasa terkejut setangah mati. Terlihat dari badan kekarnya yang terlonjak ke belakang dan matanya yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

Kibum duduk di sebuah pohon yang terletak di samping sekolahnya. Kedua kakinya ia lipat hingga menyentuh dada dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara lipatan kakinya.

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk ditolak, jadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Yang jadi masalah adalah, kenapa Siwon harus menyinggung Donghae segala?

Kibum membenci Donghae. Sangat benci. Kenapa Siwon bisa bicara seperti itu tentangnya dan Donghae? Tahu dari mana dia?

Tapi, entah mengapa sebagian dari hatinya menolak saat Kibum menyatakan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada Donghae. Apa mungkin-?

"_Aish_,"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menghalau segala macam bentuk pemikiran tidak masuk akal –menurutnya- yang masuk ke otaknya.

Hei, Kibum seharusnya membenci Donghae yang sudah membuatnya ditolak oleh Siwon. Bukannya malah berpikiran tentang hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Kibummie,"

Suara yang begitu _familiar_ bagi Kibum terdengar dengan diiringi dengan sentuhan lembut di bahu kirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae?

Dengan rasa kesal yang sudah di ujung tanduk, Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap bengis langsung ke arah mata Donghae. Donghae yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya balas menatap bingung padanya.

"Kau puas?" Tanya Kibum sarkatis.

"_Hah_? Puas apanya?" Tanya Donghae balik dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang cukup bodoh dan ampuh untuk menambah rasa kesal Kibum.

"Aku ditolak karena dikira berpacaran denganmu, _pabbo_!"

"Ditolak? Kau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kibum kesal.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orangnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Dia juga sudah menolakku dan itu semua karena kau!"

"Kenapa bisa karena aku?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Dia mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan itu semua karena kau yang selalu saja mendekatiku,"

Raut wajah sedih sekaligus kecewa terpampang di wajah Donghae dengan jelas.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Lirih Donghae.

"Pergi,"

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Donghae tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku bilang pergi,"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa masih kurang jelas? Aku minta kau pergi dari kehidupanku. Jangan sekali pun kau menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku. Aku sudah muak melihatnya. Kau itu beban bagiku, dan aku membencimu," Ucap Kibum tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang dengan akurat menghantam hati Donghae dengan kuat.

Seluruh tubuh Donghae terasa lemas mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi, tatapan mata Kibum yang memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam. Sebenci itukah Kibum padanya? Sungguh, sama sekali tak ada niatan darinya untuk membuat Kibum marah apalagi bersedih. Selama ini ia hanya mencoba untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Kibum. Itu saja.

"_Arraseo_," Dengan meninggalkan sepatah kata itu, Donghae berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan berlalu dari hadapan Kibum.

Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan kata itu. Yang pasti sebagian dari hati Kibum merasa sakit mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~Author's Note~**

Yossshh, akhirnya ada juga cerita sedih di ff ini. Kkke~

Minhae WonKyu moment-nya ditunda dulu. Soalnya chappie ini mau fokus ke percintaannya Kibum.

Berdasarkan hasil voting, pair buat Kibum yang paling banyak dapet suara itu 'HaeBum'. Kalau SiBum, udah jauh tertinggal. Ehm, Buat yang satu ini sih, bakal saya turutin.

Yap, Kibum bakalan sama Donghae. HaeBum Shipper mana suaranyaaaa? *teriak pake toa* #stres #kicked.

Kalau buat Kyuhyun sih masih belum pasti. Saya sendiri masih bimbang.

Silahkan dukung couple favorit-nya readerdeul. Siapa tahu nanti saya terima requestnya XD

Untuk sementara waktu, saya mau fokus ke ff ini sama ff yang di blog dulu. Jadi, mian kalo ff saya yang lain bakalan lamaaa~ banget apdetnya. Saya juga lagi mempertimbangkan untuk resign dari ffn dan melanjutkan semua ff saya di blog, setelah fic ini selesai tentunya. Saya kan uda janji ama someone untuk post ff ini di ffn sampe habis.

Sesuai janji, sekarang mau bales review dulu!

**ika zordick** : Yang ini uda lebih cepat belum? Chappie ini sedikit lebih panjang loh dari chappie sebelumnya. Semoga puas bacanya! ^^v

**Kyuminjoong** : okeh, ini udah dilanjutin! ^^

**kiminkaanggi** : Oke deh! Cheonma chingu. ^^

**Sunny** : Ne, gomawo! ^^

**dhian kyuhae elf** : Mianhaeyo, tapi main cast-nya emang cuma ini aja. Kalo buat jadi cameo sih masih mungkin. Hehe~ ^^v

**yolyol** : Saya sendiri bingung ini percintaan berapa segi(?) ==a Ini udah lanjut dan udah ASAP (Emang paling cepet cuma segini XD)

**minIRZANTI** : Eum, masih belum pasti tuh. Sebenernya awalnya mau lagu No Other, tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Kibum kan ngga ikut nyanyi di lagu itu. Ngga jadi deh~ Gomawo chingu! ^^

**ayababykyu** : Gomawoyo~ ^^

**KyuNa** : PDKT-nya masih belum ada di chappie ini. Mungkin di chappie depan (kalo ada mood-nya XD)

**choyellowblues** : Gomawo! ^^ Ini udah lanjut~

**Schagarin** : Ngga tau deh~ XD saya ngga ngerti tentang masalah perdombaan(?) WKS ama KMS itu. Menurut saya, mereka tuh cuma mau nyari sensasi doang. Umin itu kan namja, mestinya oppa dung #eh? #justkidding :D

**ruika** : Udah ada tuh! Saya juga suka bikin adegan berantemnya KyuBum. XD Udah tau kan mereka mau nyanyi lagu apa?

**CloudYS** : Segini kayanya uda peling cepet :D

**Choikyuhae** : Gomawo Chingu! ^^

**Komozaku Mikirau Shin** : Gomawoyoo~ ^^

**RistaMbum** : Tenang, mereka pasti bakal akur. Belum tentu juga kok siapa pasangan buat Kyu. :D Gomawoyo~ ^^

Mungkin kalo di ffn, apdetnya bisa dibilang lama. Tapi, sebenernya ngga juga kok. Di blog udah saya publish beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalo mau re-postnya lebih cepet sih, tinggal review aja. XD

So,** mind to give me your review?**

**Sign,**

**Seul Mi**


End file.
